Poems of the Stars
by Deilf Amhran
Summary: A bunch of love poems between Anakin and Padmé.
1. REACHING LOVE Padmé

**AN: These are little poems I whipped off after seeing Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. They are various poems from Padme's and Anakin's perspectives. There is lots of repetition in the poems. I wrote them all around 4:00 in the morning so be gentle. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars related things, George Lucas, etc does. **

_Context of Poem: When Anakin (or Darth Vader?) mentally chokes Padmé on that lava planet. These could be her thoughts when she's off in "la-la land" or wherever._

* * *

I'm lost.  
You're lost.  
I don't know what to say,  
You've gone from me.  
My words cannot reach you.  
I cannot understand you,  
Your thoughts and  
What you have become.

I cannot understand your love.

My love cannot reach you.

You're lost, lost.  
Gone, gone beyond recall.  
Where have you gone, my  
Dearest of beloveds?  
Why have you wandered in darkness?  
Why have you murdered?  
For love?  
For me?

My love cannot reach you.

I don't know you.  
I don't understand you.  
You are breaking my heart.  
I am crying  
Why have you done this?  
All I wanted was your love.  
All I wanted was you  
Beside me.

My love cannot reach you.

Who are you?

What have you become?

Wake up, my dearest beloved,  
Wake up.  
There is still a beating heart in that  
Shell of metal.

There is still good inside you  
Somewhere.  
You are still a good person.

My love cannot reach you,

I will love you forever  
Dearest of my heart, my beloved, my husband,  
The father of my children.

I love you,  
My Anakin.

Come back to me  
Someday.

I love you.


	2. REGRETS Anakin

_Context of Poem: For some reason I was thinking it was the "inner Anakin deep inside Darth Vader" talking or it's after Luke has saved his father. Either way it's Anakin at some point...yeah..._

* * *

I love you.  
I love you.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
You never meant to hurt me.  
I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry.  
I love you.  
Forgive me.  
Forgive me.  
I'm sorry.  
I love you.


	3. QUESTIONS Padmé

_Context of Poem: Just a generic poem. Somewhere around the end of Episode III._

* * *

You've broken my heart!  
Where have you gone?  
Where is the man I love?  
What- have you done with him?

You've crushed my will to live!  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your humanity?  
How could you murder children?

Where is your love?  
Where are you,  
The good-hearted man I knew!


	4. HE WAS RIGHT Anakin

_Context of Poem: Near the end of **Episode VI:** **Return of the Jedi** when Darth Vader becomes Anakin again. Right before he dies._

* * *

I loved you once.  
I hurt you.  
I'm sorry.  
I love you.  
I love our children.  
He was right.  
He was right. 


	5. ALWAYS LOVE, FOREVER LOVE Padmé

_Context of Poem: Would you believe I don't remember? Just generic "goodbye Anakin, I love you" stuff. Yeah. _

* * *

I will always love you  
but you are going down a way  
I cannot follow.

I will always love you, Anakin  
but you are not Anakin  
anymore.

I cannot, will not, love what you've become.

I will always love you.  
My Anakin.  
My husband.  
My dear-heart.


	6. LOST HEART, LOST MIND Anakin or Padmé

_Context of Poem: Um, he's confused? Maybe the inner Anakin in Darth Vader very early on. I guess...  
Also could apply to Padmé so it's a toss up whom you think it fits better. _

* * *

What am I suppose to do?  
What can I see?  
What?  
What?  
Why have you gone  
and left me?  
Why have I lost you?  
Why?  
Why?  
WHAT?  
Tell me what to do.  
I feel so lost.  
Why have you left me?  
I loved you.


	7. TRUTH REVEALED Padmé

_Context of Poem: JustPadmé's thoughts on the whole dieing in childbirth...thing..._

* * *

I never wanted life.  
I never wanted the universe.  
If I died  
So be it!  
I wanted you beside me  
To hold me in comfort.  
That's all I wanted.  
But you, my beloved, were too trapped  
By you own fear to see  
Or understand.


	8. RETROSPECT Anakin

_Context of Poem: Inner Anakin or Anakin at the end of **Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. **_

* * *

I'm sorry.  
I love you.  
I did it all for you.  
I wanted you to be happy.  
I wanted to keep your safe.  
I tried so hard to save you.  
My plans blew up in my face, didn't they?  
I lost myself, didn't I?


End file.
